


Manly

by FennyBoi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And has no tact, Been together for about a month now, FtM no surgery, M/M, Random headcanon cause of a post, Snotlout is kind of not understanding, So kind of unhealthy relationship, Tuffnut is Trans in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Snotlout is ready to take the next step in their relationship, however, Tuff is hesitant to the idea. Snotlout doesn't understand why and is determined to figure it out.





	Manly

Tuffnut's soft breaths against Snotlout's ear caused him to sigh as he pulled the other male closer against him. It had been almost a month now since he got together with the twin and surprisingly it wasn't half bad. Although he did wonder when they would take the next step. It was not to say he was impatient but... well everyone else was doing it. 

Feeling actually a bit frustrated he shook Tuff a little trying to wake him. All he got was a mumble telling a troll not to poke him while he's sleeping. Which was confusing but mostly amusing, still he wanted to talk to the other while he knew what to say. "Tuff... Tuff get up." Snotlout whispered. 

A few more pokes and finally a groggy, bluish grey eye peeked open. Still disoriented by sleep but slowly coming too as Tuff shifted, groaning as he started to wake more fully. "What, what is it? Are the ghouls attacking?"

"Ghouls?"

"Nasty, cannibalistic humans. Driven by the need to feed, they can rip a man limb from limb if they catch you in their gnarly, dirty hands." Tuffnut started to rant, getting more theatrical by the minute. Snotlout shook his head before pulling the other into a hug, "No, no cannibals." He assured. 

"Perhaps Gargoyles then... those ar-"

"Tuff, we need to talk." Snotlout cut him off. The temperature of the hut seemed to chill at that as Tuffnut turned his attention to him. A guarded look on his face, oddly quiet as his way of giving Snotlout permission to continue. 

"Um, okay. I just... I wanted to ask about us, I guess. I mean.. when are we gonna have... you know sex. I haven't even seen you naked before." Snotlout started to mumble. Tuffnut for his part just avoided looking at him, petting his 'beard' and looking down at the ground. Snotlout just continued, however, "You know I'd be... gentle. Or like I won't laugh if you are self-cautious?" Snotlout asked the last part as a question. Again wondering why he didn't. Tuff usually wasn't shy about anything. 

He was met with silence for a moment before Tuff finally cleared his throat, "Can't we just... wait?" He asked, voice a bit shaky. Snotlout just sighed as he heard his reaction. Still, he wasn't lying before when he said he loved him, so if he needed more time so be it. He just hoped that he would be more honest with him. 

"Okay, Tuffy. Lets just go back to bed. Sorry for waking you." 

~~~~~~

It was about a week later when the two finally got some alone time again. The week has been action-packed with another war chief getting a little too close for Hiccups comfort, so of course, he ordered a raiding party. It was all fine and dandy if it wasn't for the fact that they found seeds, unknown seeds so of course, they had to investigate. Hence a week away. "Ugh, I swear if Princess Hiccup drags me to another swamp filled with deadly creatures. I'm leaving him behind, gone, sorry Zephyr your in charge," Snotlout mumbled. Mentioning Hiccups young daughter who at the moment was only three. 

"I thought you were gonna be in charge next," Tuff teased, reaching over and helping Snotlout pull off his rather soaked boot. 

"Yeah, of course, that was until they married and had a kid though. Not like I'm complaining." Snotlout muttered. Realizing how he was coming off. 

"Oh don't worry. Your still number two in my eyes." 

"Not number one?" 

"Nope." Tuff grinned back. Undoing the other boot and throwing them aside. Unlike Snotlout, Tuff didn't go to the swamp but rather went with his sister and Fishlegs to a neighbouring island. So while Snotlout was covered in mud and water and angrier than a bull near red. Tuff was just amused, so amused that he leaned forward and kissed the other boy. Getting a gasp from Snotlout but clearly, a happy one as he pulled him closer onto his lap. 

"Ack! Your cold." Tuff squealed trying to get away but Snotlout kept him pinned. "Uh uh, you started this." Snotlout purred biting at the other's neck and causing him to shiver before he did his familiar chuckle. 

"Great, now we're both cold and wet." Tuff laughed, still half-heartedly trying to push him away. His tunic drenched from where he ended up pressed against Snotlout's chest. 

"I know a way we could warm up." Snotlout responded resting his hand against the others leg and squeezing. The reaction, however, wasn't what he expected as Tuff immediately tensed up, a look of fear on his face that he usually kept masked. "... or not?" Snotlout responded, unable to keep the hurt out of his own voice. Was Tuff so afraid he would hurt them if they took it a step forward? Frustrated he couldn't keep the next part from escaping, however, "You know its supposed to feel good though. Even between two men." 

"I know," Tuff whispered getting off of Snotlout and moving further into the room. 

"Then why do you keep saying no. Am I not good enough for you? We can't get married so there is no way you are waiting for that. And even if you were why follow the rules on that, and nothing else?" Snotlout huffed, getting into his own rant while Tuff just watched him silently. "I... I'm gonna be honest. I want more than just kissing and cuddling. I want to connect with you. I guess, if your that afraid, I can be... the bottom you know? If you're afraid that it might hurt?" Snotlout suggested. Maybe that was it? Although it's not like Tuff to be afraid of pain. 

"Would you leave me?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know, but I do want more." Snotlout admitted. Feeling like shit after he said it but regardless he made his stance known. 

Tuff for his part just looked down before to Snotlout's surprised he reached up to his own tunic, starting to pull it off. Now Snotlout had seen his bare chest before so when that was revealed he didn't really perk up. However, he did when he saw Tuffnuts hand hovering over his pants, a look of nervousness and doubt on his face before finally, he started to pull those down as well. Still not looking at the other. 

Snotlout gasped however when he saw it, or rather a lack of it. "You're a girl?" He asked. 

"No!" Tuff shot back immediately. 

"I mean clearly you ar-" Snotlout started before Tuffnut practically yelled back. He'd never heard him or her sound so angry. 

"I AM NOT A GIRL! I'm a guy. I've always been a guy. I've always felt like a guy. I'm a man." Tuff's voice broke off at the end. While his hands waved wildly. He also used that time to pull up his pants again reaching for his tunic as well. 

"Wow, okay calm down. I don't care if your a girl pretending to be a guy. I like both remember." Snotlout said, figuring that would help calm the other. 

"I'm not pretending!" Tuff shot back instead though. Tears falling from his face that actually made Snotlout more alarmed. When had he started to cry? 

"Whoa babe, hey calm down." Snotlout cooed reaching out to touch her when instead she literally snarled at him. 

"Don't touch me! I knew you would react this way. I knew it. Gods I'm so stupid for thinking you would be any different. I just, leave me alone." Tuff said pulling his arm out of his reach and heading towards the exit. 

"Tuff wait!" Snotlout called but the twin was already out the door. Huffing Snotlout just ran a hand through his hair, confused and unsure what to think now. This whole time, fuck his whole life he thought Tuff was a guy. He sounded like a guy, talked like a guy although now that he thought about it. He never really flirted with anyone, and he was always way more emotional. Perhaps he should have seen this coming?

~~~~~~

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks and not a word from Tuff. Not cause he was gone but cause he was actively avoiding Snotlout. His sister going as far as to forcefully bend Snotlout's wrist back when he had attempted to see Tuff in their hut. It was nothing compared to the death glare she had sent him when he had called Tuff 'she'. The other riders didn't seem to notice but Ruff looked about ready to murder him and probably would have if Hiccup hadn't decided to take Snotlout and Eret with him. 

Still, once more on a random island. Snotlout still couldn't get over it all and it must have shown on his face as Eret finally asked him. "What's troubling you?"

Snotlout was about to respond with a curt but efficient, 'shut up' or even maybe a 'fuck off' but when Eret continued he found himself freezing. "Notice Tuff has been avoiding you. Did you do something bad to upset him?" Eret questioned. 

"None of your business!" 

"He seemed really upset. In fact, depressed even. It must have been pretty bad if he's reacting like that." Eret just continued though. With the look he was giving Snotlout, he realized that the other was judging him. Most likely thinking the worst of him. Snotlout did not like that. 

"I don't know what her problem is!" Snotlout shot back. Again messing up. This time however it didn't go unnoticed. 

"Her?" Eret asked with a raised eyebrow. Snotlout cursed internally when he realized what he just did. He may have been annoyed with Tuffnut but he hadn't meant to... out her like this. If she had kept it secret this long she clearly didn't want her to know. His silence didn't go unnoticed by Eret who seemed to be lost in thought. 

"So he's Transgendered, you definitely reacted badly to him. Which is most likely why he was moping out in the forest alone." Eret stated. 

"Trans-what now?" Snotlout responded hearing the word that he used but not understanding it. 

"Transgendered. It's when someone was born in the wrong body. That doesn't make him any less of a man though." Eret said. 

"What do you mean born in the wrong body?" Snotlout asked again. 

"It's a horrible curse that only fell upon a few people I knew. But essentially its when your soul, who you are, was born male. But somewhere along the line you got lost and ended up trapped in the wrong body. So a female one. Tuff is a male. And he has passed this long, why should a few wrong parts make you betray him so easily?" Eret questioned. 

Snotlout, however, felt sick, he wasn't sure if that was true or not but it was rather Eret saying that he betrayed Tuff. He couldn't say he understood it, not completely but Eret was right. Tuff has been male his whole life, why now should it change things? "I think you understand. When you get back you should talk with him." Eret said simply before walking off. 

Snotlout sighed before just following. 

~~~~~~~

Back in New Berk, Snotlout immediately went looking for Tuff. Fates would have it for the first time in two weeks he actually found him alone. Well, kind of, he was currently petting chicken and mumbling soft words to her. He must have heard Snotlout's footsteps cause he suddenly froze, "What do you want?" He asked icily. 

"To talk to my boyfriend." Snotlout responded back. 

"Oh, boyfriend am I?" Tuff just responded immediately. 

"Unless you want to leave me." 

Silence, which wasn't exactly good or bad. "Tuff?" Snotlout asked after a bit of time went by. 

"Yeah..." 

"I'm... sorry." Snotlout murmured. A rare thing from a Jorgenson which seemed to get Tuff's attention as finally the other looked at him. Snotlout, however, looked away after a moment, feeling ashamed. 

"You really hurt me, Snotty," Tuff said using Snotlout's usual nickname which was a good sign. It had to be a good sign. 

Looking back up, Snotlout then took a step forward, "I know I messed up but... I really do love you Tuff and... I never meant to let you down." He explained. The words just tumbling out, "I was just so confused I guess I never really thought...."

"Well, you aren't known for thinking." Tuff cut him off. 

Snotlout just gave a small laugh at that before rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm just... I never meant to..." Snotlout started, oddly enough starting to tear up. To his surprise, though he was pulled into a hug, pushed against Tuff's pleated beard. 

"It's okay, just cry in my thick, manly beard. It'll make you feel better." Tuff said, causing Snotlout to laugh. More out of relief than anything. Things weren't gonna be perfect again but at least, it had a chance to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, one-shot down.  
> Also if anyone is saying that it is out of character for Snotlout, I'm just gonna say, yeah no its not. Snotlout isn't one to say the right things, be honest to yourself. But he is a character willing to learn from his mistakes so yeah.  
> Also, I read somewhere someones headcanon that Tuffnut could be trans. And although I don't share it, I did find the idea of it interesting. Hence this oneshot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and perhaps leave a comment or follow me. I'll be posting more stories soon.


End file.
